Neon Genesis Evangelion 2115: The Angel War
by The Shadow Walker
Summary: In the year 2100, humanity was attacked for no known reason by beings called Angels. Humans have been fighting for their survival in their creations, known as Evas. Now, Shinji Ikari, has been selected to fight in a war he has only begun to understand...


Neon Genesis Evangelion: 2115 (The Angel War)

By

The Shadow Walker

Chapter 1: Enlistment

March 10, 2115

Tokyo-3

Shinji Ikari sighed as the heat of the day beat down on his face as he exited the Mag-Tram. It was an excruciatingly hot day in Tokyo-3, even for a floating city on the equator. As he trudged along the downtown street, he eventually made it to shadow of the Tower.

He looked up, his face now out of the sun, and spared the enormous tower a look. One of Japan's "Greatest Joys," the Prime Minister had said at the completion ceremony, if he recalled correctly. With its completion, Japan had joined an elite group of nations, including the United States, Russia and a collection of the European nations that had a Star Ladder.

Star Ladders, or Space Elevators, were once though to be completely impossible to create, but with the discovering of a new method of atomic construction, and advancement in nano-technology, the US had finish construction of _Reagan's Tower,_ in the base city of New Panama in the late 2080s. This had sent the rest of the nations that could afford it into a frenzy to secure a spot in which to start their own construction. The Heads of Government had said that this would be the first step in a new age of space colonization.

Shinji mused as he walked along, _It may well have…if it hadn't been for the Angels._

The Angels had made contact in the most violent and sudden of terms on January 1, 2100. The first strike happened on a research facility in Antarctica. No one knew what had happened at the time, or why, but two months later they began to attack in force. Their attacks devastated some of the world's most populous of cities and threatened to melt the ice caps and raise the ocean level. Strangely, though it seemed only a matter of time, they never attacked the Skyhooks, the tethered mass at the end of a Star Ladder. However, the same technology that had enabled the creation of the Star Ladder also allowed humanity to fight the Angels.

The Angels employed a shield to protect themselves, called an Atomic Termination Field, commonly referred to as an Absolute Terror Field (it was referred to that because none of Earth's conventional weapons could penetrate it) or just A.T. Field. However, the highly focused beam systems developed to shape the atoms for the Star Ladder were able to be adapted into weapons that were able to breach the field.

After about two years of the Angel's raids, humans developed their own giant of terror, the Evangelion unit, or Eva. The Evas also had the ability to generate an A.T. Field and were able to use it to nullify the Angels' A.T. Fields and allow the more conventional weapons to strike.

The only problem with the Evas is that only certain people can pilot them. The factor is still unknown, and believed to be random by some. Therefore everyone over the age of 12 is tested to see if they are able to pilot.

Shinji sighed, _And I'm not one of them…Oh well. I probably wouldn't like it anyways…Back to work:_

The Evas were successful in driving the Angel back into space, where they were currently being fought by the Evangelions and support craft.

In 2105, control of all Evas was turned over to a newly-created branch of the U.N. Military Force, NERV, which is still headed by−

Shinji stopped suddenly and clutched his side, _How am I going to say _that_ in front of class? I mean…they all know that…that he's my father…but to say it…I don't know if I can…_

He took a breath and continued forward before some bystander asked if he was sick, _Skip it and continue._

NERV was formerly housed in the Geo-Front south of Tokyo, which was originally built for the purpose expanding the livable area in Japan before the expansions into the Sea Cities, Tokyo-2, Kyoko-2 and Osaka-2. However, when Tokyo-3's Star Ladder was completed just days before the Angels were forced off of Earth, NERV was allowed to take control of the new Skyhook, ironically named _Geo-Front_.

Shinji frowned as he entered through the school's outer gate, _Should I add that? It's not exactly in proper form…_

"Hey, Ikari!"

Shinji looked up to see one of the students from his class waving at him from the second level.

"Ikari! Some government official needs to speak with you! She's in the principal's office!"

"Okay!" Shinji waved back, _What was his name again…Kira, I think…Oh well…_

Shinji glanced at him watch, "I had better hurry, or I'll be late for my oral presentation…"

Shinji enter the principal's office and waved at the secretary, who was typing and scrawling furiously, "Ms. Masaki."

"Ah, Mr. Ikari," she pointed with her pen, "Please, go right in."

"Thank you," he nodded a bow and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" came the command from inside.

"Shinji Ikari, sir," he said as he entered. Shinji blinked as he noticed a woman standing next to the principal.

"Well, I'll leave him to you, Major Katsuragi. If you need anything else, just ask," the principal nodded in difference to the woman.

"Thanks," she smiled and turned to Shinji, "Have a seat, Mr. Ikari."

"Umm…okay…" Shinji nodded warily as the principal left his office.

"Well, since I already know your name, I'll introduce myself!" Major Katsuragi said, "I'm Major Misato Katsuragi, Special Operation Director for NERV Central."

"You mean…" Shinji blinked, "_Geo-Front_?"

"Yup," she nodded, "Alrighty…To business!"

Shinji blinked as he gapped at what sort of business he could have with NERV.

"Shinji Ikari, I am here to inform you that, by the power of Special Article 34214-C, in accordance with U.N. Resolution 235573, you are being drafted for Special Service Operations, effective immediately!"

"Huh?" Shinji stared, "But…but that's not possible…"

Misato's cheery face went dark, "Oh really? Why not?"

"Be−Because it's not!" Shinji sputtered hastily, "I…I can't be an Eva pilot!"

"Mr. Ikari, are you aware of the penalties involved with refusal of service?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with that!" Shinji continued, "I _can't_ pilot an Eva! I was tested like everyone else, and I wasn't compatible!"

Misato's scowl evaporated, replaced with a look of perplexity. She grabbed a folder from the desk and thumbed through it quickly as Shinji shifted nervously.

She glanced up suddenly, "Huh. That's weird. You're right; you are listed as incompatible…but…"

"But?" Shinji asked hesitantly.

"But I have my orders," she said with finality, "And the order was made that you be drafted; so you're drafted. Prior testing means nothing at this point."

"But…but what…"

"Listen," she sighed as she picked up a manila envelope from the desk, "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for what's going on here, but until we find out what that this, we just have to follow our orders. Here."

"What's this?" Shinji asked as he took the envelope.

"Written orders; a list of items that are recommended that you bring with you to _Geo-Front_, passcard, and the draft acceptance form, which I need from you. Also, I know it's short notice, but you're departure time on the Elevator is in three hours."

"_Huh_!" Shinji stared at her.

She shrugged, "Sorry. Normally people know that they're going to be drafted sooner or later because of the tests…"

Shinji just continued to stare incredulously at her as her voice trailed off.

She grunted, "Anyways…since you'll be moving up to _Geo-Front_, you should probably say your goodbyes before we head back to your place and get your stuff."

Shinji blinked at her as his mind finally caught up, _I've been drafted…I'm…I'm going to be an Evangelion pilot…I'm going to work for my fath─_

"Hey," Misato looked at him with concern, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Shinji glanced down, "It's just that…I don't have anyone to say goodbye to."

"What?" Misato frowned, "I know that you don't have any family here, but you should say goodbye to your friends…If you need any help in getting a hold of anyone, I can…."

"I…I don't really have any friends."

Misato stared at him, "None?"

"Not really…no," Shinji confirmed.

"Not even a casual friend here at school?"

"Err…no…"

Misato regarded him, "You're sure? That there's no one that you want to say goodbye to?"

Shinji thought for a moment, than nodded slowly, "Yeah…yeah there isn't."

_Geez, what a depressing kid_, Misato Katsuragi thought as she glanced at him in the passenger seat of her car, _When I first saw him, he seemed just a bit skittish…Now…_

She sighed, "So why?"

He glanced at her, "Why, what?"

"Why don't you have any friends?"

Shinji turned and looked out the window, "…I guess I'm just not the type of person who has friends…"

"That's a bunch of crap!" Misato flared, "Everyone has friends!"

"Well…I don't."

Misato sighed, "Come on…I can't believe that don't have a single friend."

"Umm…haven't you come across this before?" he asked her, "I would think that you come across people like that all the time."

She glanced at him skeptically, "Really? What makes you think that?"

"You meet a lot of people that are tested positive to pilot, right?" he asked.

"Well…yeah…" Misato admitted as she thought through all of the other pilots that she had met with recently, "But most of them had families and some friends…"

"Yeah, well I'm not…wasn't a pilot…but I was still different."

"How?" she blinked.

He regarded her gloomily, "I'm Shinji Ikari: The abandoned son of the Commander of NERV."

Misato worked her jaw a little as she got a better grasp of Shinji Ikari psyche, _Crap, this kid is messed up._ _Come on Misato think! How to counter that?_

"Well…look on the bright side," Misato said cheerily, "Maybe now that you've been drafted, you'll be able to patch things…"

Misato voice faded out as she caught Shinji's glare. It was first strong emotion that she had seen out of him, and it wasn't something that wanted to continue to provoke out of him, "…err…or not…"

Shinji's scowl disappeared, replaced with his glum look, "Look, I know you're just trying to help me…but it's okay. I've accepted that me and my father won't ever be able to get along… and I've learned to live on my own."

"Live huh?" she raised an eyebrow, "No friends, or family…yeah, that's a way to live. Do you even do anything for fun?"

"Well…kinda…" Shinji glanced over and pointed to a building on the right, "We're here."

"Ahha…" Misato said as she jerked the wheel, spinning the car across the road, and brought the car to a halt in front of the building. She turned and smiled at Shinji, "So what do you do for fun?"

Shinji was staring straight ahead, fingers embedded into the arm rests, "You're insane."

"Sure," she smiled broadly.

He managed to extract himself from the car and lead Misato to his apartment. Once inside, he opened the envelope and went down the list, "I'm limited to 30 kg?"

"Yep," Misato said as she peered into the kitchen, "They don't like you bringing many personal items along."

"I wonder what they'll say about this," Shinji said as he hefted a large case.

"Is that a…" Misato blinked, "Err…I don't really do classical music."

"A cello," Shinji informed her, "The principal basically ordered me to participate in a least one club. I didn't care which one, so he picked band. And in band, Ms. St. John told me that they needed a cellist. So, here it is."

"But you aren't in band anymore," Misato pointed out.

"No," Shinji nodded, "But…I guess I just never bothered to stop. Anyways, it gives me something to do."

_Never bothered to stop? Oh boy… _Misato sighed, "Well I can see about getting it up there."

Shinji nodded, "Okay, thanks…I guess I had better finish packing then…"

"Geez…" Misato mumbled to herself as Shinji disappeared again, "This is going to be one of those aspirin-popping days, I just know it…"

"Well, we're here!" Misato said cheerfully. Driving always helped her relieve stress.

Shinji nodded slowly as he awaited his stomach to catch up with the rest of him.

A man in a khaki uniform with a red half-leaf on his breast approach, "Major Katsuragi, you made it! Dr. Akagi wants me to convey her annoyance at your tardiness. Again."

Shinji glanced at her, "Are you usually late?"

"Shut up," she said with a smile, "Is everyone else here, Hyuga?"

"Yes ma'am," the man, Hyuga, nodded sharply, "Dr. Akagi is in the main briefing room with the other pilot candidates."

"Good," she nodded, "See to it that all of Ikari's belongings are put in the Ladder for ascent. _All_ of them, Hyuga."

Hyuga expression was one of incredulousness, "I…Ikari?"

"Me," Shinji raised his hand sheepishly, "Shinji Ikari."

"Oh, right," he laughed, embarrassed, "R─Right away!"

Misato glanced at Shinji as they walked toward the elevator, "That's what happens?"

He failed a smile, "Usually it's a lot worse."

"Aha…" Misato glanced at him briefly. Shinji didn't deem inclined to elaborate, and continued on in silence.

They entered the elevator and went up several floors. Misato considered trying to talk with Shinji again, but he seemed even more gloomy now than before, so she decided not to. As the elevators doors opened, a woman with short, dark hair stood waiting for them.

"Hey Lieutenant Ibuki," Misato smiled, guiltily glad to see a friendly face after the minute ride with Shinji.

"Major," she nodded, "If you'll follow me, I'll escort you and…" she fidgeted as she glanced at Shinji, "Mr. Ikari to the briefing. I'm afraid that Dr. Akagi didn't want to wait for you though…"

"It's alright," Misato nodded, "Please, lead on."

"Right!" she nodded.

Shinji glanced at the two women as he walked, _It seems that I'm having my normal affect on them, too._

He sighed, _I suppose I should have expected me being _his_ son here would have a greater affect than normal. Probably will affect the other pilots as well. I guess there's no helping it. At least I won't be here very long, given that I can't pilot. Geez, I just wonder how they screwed this up._

Misato glanced at Shinji, _Ah crap, it looks like he's getting worse; though I can't really blame him, seeing as how Hyuga and Ibuki reacted. I don't think that Ritsuko will have that problem, but the other pilots in his squadron…_

Misato nearly tripped, _Oh crap…_She's_ in his squadron too, I think…Man, I'm going to need more the usual dose of meds to get through today…Or a beer. I could make it if I sneak one beer…_

_Grr! Calm down Misato…given what he's said, he shouldn't be here long. He won't be able to activate any of the Evas, so he'll probably just be discharged and sent back home._

Misato's eyes narrowed, _Unless they've been up to something… _

They arrived at the doors at the end of the hall, where Lieutenant Ibuki stopped and smiled at Shinji, "Good luck."

"Thanks," he managed as Misato swiped her card and opened the door for them.

As Shinji entered, he glanced over the room, noting that there were four large tables with six young teens sitting at each of them, except for one that only had four. The tables were oriented in a U shape, and standing inside them was a woman in her late twenties with blond hair and a lab coat on.

"Ah, Major Katsuragi!" she said sardonically, "How nice of you finally show up!"

"Stuff it, Ritsuko," Misato's eyes narrowed significantly, "I know where you sleep."

The woman, Ritsuko, rolled her eyes and pointed at a seat on the leftmost table, the one with only four, "Mr. Shinji Ikari, yes? Please have a seat here. By the way, I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, Head of the Technology Department at NERV Central."

"H─Hello…" Shinji stammered as he made his way to his seat.

Misato grimaced. Not because of Shinji's stuttering, but because of the general reaction to him being Ikari, _He's got to be hating this. I just wonder how _she_ will react…_

Shinji sat down at the table, and glanced nervously at the others at the table. He was seated at an end seat, with a fit, dark-haired guy his age next to him, and a spectacled blond guy on the other side of him. Also, across from the guy next to him was a girl with brown hair in pigtails.

However, the one at the table, no, in the room, that caught his attention the most was sitting across from him at the table's other end seat.

It wasn't her hair, though it was quite striking for someone in Tokyo-3, nor her piercing eyes, or even the fact that that she was probably the most attractive girl he had ever laid eyes one, period.

It was the fact that unlike ever other enlisted person in the room, she wasn't awed, daunted or even impressed. She was pissed. And considering that he had never met her before, that was quite remarkable. It also just made him feel worse.

Shinji realized that he was staring when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to see that the bespectacled guy was leaning over the guy next him with a look of extreme curiosity on his face, "Are you really…"

Shinji sighed, "…Yeah."

"This is so cool!" he whispered excitedly, "Ikari's own son is in our squadron!"

Ritsuko stopped her speech, which Shinji realized that he was ignoring, and turned to him, "Mr. Aida, if you could refrain from distracting others…"

"Sorry, Ma'am!"

Dr. Akagi sighed, "Oh whatever; since everyone's here, I may as well skip the rest of the official crap and get to the main points."

"Err…Ma'am," the pigtailed girl at Shinji's table spoke up, "There's still only five at our table."

Akagi nodded, "I know. The last member of your squadron is already on _Geo-Front_. You'll meet her when you go up."

Everyone at the table stared in astonishment, but Dr. Akagi started to speak before they could respond, "Now then…as I stated before, you all are now officially officers in the U.N. Military, Special Forces Division and attached to NERV. Hence, you all are also now emancipated minors," Akagi smiled, "After all, we can't have _children_ saving the world.

"Recently, a number of units have been depleted. Most of you will be sent to reinforce them. However, we are also forming a new unit to augment the force stationed on _Geo-Front_. That unit will consist of the following: Aida, Kensuke─"

The blond geek clenched his fist in victory.

"Ayanami, Rei. She is currently on-station," Akagi added when everyone started looked around.

"Horaki, Hikari─" The pig-tailed girl at Shinji's table shifted nervously, but managed a smile.

"Ikari, Shinji," Akagi paused and glanced significantly at him.

Shinji gulped. By this time, he had realized that everyone in this new unit was likely sitting at this table. And that meant─

"Soryu, Asuka Langley."

The red-haired girl across glared at him for a moment before her expression changed into a predatory smile.

_Oh man,_ Shinji gulped, _What did I ever do to _her

"─Suzuhara, Toji," Akagi finished, and set her tablet down, "Does anyone have any questions? No? Than please follow Major Katsuragi to the lift."

Shinji's arm was frozen halfway up as Dr. Akagi turned around and left. He dropped it down glumly as the red-haired girl, Asuka, smiled at him darkly, seemingly laughing at him.

Misato glanced at him sympathetically before snapped out orders, "Alright! Everyone, follow me! No straggling!"


End file.
